smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Unlimited Power!
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Synopsis: After the accident at the nuclear plant, Tako, Maguro, Kani, Ikura and Wasabi find out they they have gotten powers from the waste! _________________________ April 2nd, 2019 Tako and the others chase after Robber. They eventually corner him on top of a large vat of nuclear waste. Robber: You will never take me alive! Robber shoots Maguro in the leg. Maguro: S***! Tako: YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT! Tako grabs Robber and throws him off the platform where he plunges into a vat of chemicals, killing him. Tako and the others head to the floor, but suddenly, the vat begins to tip over. Ikura: OH S***! The vat spills the waste and Tako and the others get exposed to it. Eventually, the entire factory explodes and the screen cuts to black. The next day. At their house, Tako is in the living room, watching TV. Tako: Hopefully, RH’s The Election comes on next! Suddenly, Ikura’s voice is heard. Ikura: Tako! You need to see this! Tako heads outside and notices the others. Ikura: For some reason, these orange balls keep forming out of me. Tako: The heck? Suddenly, the top of Wasabi’s head catches fire. Wasabi: Mustard! (And Fire is bursting out of my body!) Tako’s tentacles suddenly stretch out and smack a bird out of a tree. Tako: My arms normally don’t reach that far! Maguro notices she is glowing purple. Maguro: Um, ok? I don’t know why this one does. Maguro notices a pedestrian. Maguro: Hi- Suddenly, the pedestrian glows purple and is lifted into the air. Pedestrian: WHAT THE F***?!? The pedestrian gets thrown away. Maguro: Was that me? Kani: I don’t see anything on me yet- Suddenly, one of Kani’s hands turn into a giant crab leg. Kani: THE HECK?!? Kani accidentally drops the claw on the ground, forming a large earthquake. Tako: I think we might have gotten powers from the waste! Wasabi: Mustard! (Sounds like it!) Suddenly, Johnny Old Boy, Garfoogle, Principal Garfelf, The Retarded Broom Thing, Odie and The Fatass appear. Johnny Old Boy: There they are! Those are the five fools who stole our base of operations! Destroy them! Garfoogle: I will catch you with this jump rope! Maguro: I think this might be the perfect time to test these powers out! Garfoogle throws his jump rope at Kani, but she uses her crab arm to cut it. Garfoogle runs off. Garfoogle: Wow, bang up job there, dips***! Johnny Old Boy: You get your a** back here, you pussy! TRBT: GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP- Maguro telekinetically picks up TRBT. TRBT: HEY! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! Maguro uses TRBT to smack Odie repeatably. Odie: BORF! BORF! BORF- Odie explodes. Principal Garfelf: No blowing up our robotic dog in the house! Principal Garfelf lunges at Ikura, but he shoots multiple salmon eggs at him, knocking him out. Principal Garfelf: Dip****. The Fatass: Give me some lasagna or we goin to fight n****. Tako grabs The Fatass and throws him at a truck, running him over. Johnny Old Boy: Fine! I’ll deal with them myself! Johnny Old Boy lunges at the five with his ruler, only for Wasabi to shoot a fireball at him and set him on fire. Johnny Old Boy: AGH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! Johnny Old Boy runs at a super fast speed throughout the city. Meanwhile. Red Yoshi and Blue Yoshi are seen with a cake. Red Yoshi: Ok! This is our third cake for the week! Blue Yoshi: Yeah! Can’t wait to eat it! Unknown to the two, Patricia emerges from a bush and aims a gun at them. Patricia: Time for you to join me, my brothers. Before Patricia can shoot, Johnny Old Boy runs over the cake. Red Yoshi and Blue Yoshi transform into demons. Blue Demon: YOU SON OF A B****! Red and Blue Demon fly after Johnny Old Boy. Patricia then breaks the gun in half over her knee. Patricia: GOD F****** DAMMIT! Meanwhile. Tako: Nice! I think we should help the city with these! Kani: We should! Wasabi: Mustard! (Yes!) Ikura: Agreed! Tako: Ok! Where should we start? Tako looks around and notices Murder Man entering his base with a box full of weapons. Maguro: That Guy looks suspicious. Murder Man pokes his head out the door. Murder Man: Robot! Murder Man shuts the door. Maguro: Maybe we should see what they’re up to. Kani: Agreed! The five head to Murder Man’s base and look through the window. Murder Man: Ok, everyone! Today, we will be performing a museum heist! Tako: “gasp” A heist?!? Mega Maid: Cool! Spider Man: We’ll be rich for sure! Murder Man: Here’s the plan! Me and Mega Maid will sneak in through the vents. Spider Man will take out the guards. Ink Brute will break open the wall and he and Murder Man X will disassemble the dinosaur skeleton and stuff the bones into bags. Ink Brute: I can do that! Murder Man X: Same! Murder Man: Ok! Let’s head out! Tako: Quick! Tako and the others hide behind a tree as Murder Man and the others enter cars and drive off. Kani: Ok! We should follow them to the museum! Maguro: Right! We should stop them there! The five head off. Meanwhile. At Sportsters, Sunny is at a table with Angela and Ice Man. Sunny: So I just met these five people. Well, not really people, more like walking and talking pieces of sushi. Ice Man: Cool! Angela: I bet they’re enjoying it in the city! Sunny: They sure are! Suddenly, Sunny’s phone rings. Sunny: Hang on. Sunny answers her phone. Sunny: Hello? Crash: (voice) Hey, Sunny! Sunny: Hi, Crash! Crash: (voice) Right now, Murder Man and his merciless Friends are at it again! They’re plotting to steal from the museum! Sunny: Ok! Thanks for letting me know! Sunny hangs up. She pulls out the Iron Flower panel, steps on it and the armor activates. Sunny: I have to go. Got to stop Murder Man and his friends. Ice Man: We’ll go with! The three leave the bar. Sunny and Ice Man fly off and Angela turns into Firestar before following them. Meanwhile. At a large museum, the guards are seen outside the door as Spider Man appears. Guard 1: What are you doing here? Guard 2: We don’t accept tours at this moment! Spider Man: Is that so? Spider Man shoots web at the guards and traps them on a streetlight. Spider Man: Ok! They’re out of the way! Murder Man and Mega Maid enter through the vents. Murder Man: Ok! We’re in! Mega Maid: Nice! Let’s steal the items! Murder Man and Mega Maid begin putting different artifacts into bags. Meanwhile. Tako and the others arrive to the museum and notice the guards. Tako: We should get them down! Kani: Got it! Kani cuts the web, but accidentally causes the guards to fall to the ground and get knocked out. Kani: Sorry! Maguro: They’ll wake up soon! We need to deal with Murder Man. Tako and the others enter the museum and hide inside of a dinosaur skeleton. Kani: There they are! Sunny, Ice Man and Firestar enter. Wasabi: Mustard! (There’s Sunny!) Maguro: Yeah, but who are those two? Kani: Yeah! Suddenly, the wall breaks. Tako: THE F***?!? Ink Brute and Murder Man X enter. Murder Man X: There’s the skeleton! Ink Brute: I’ll deal with it! Ink Brute punches the skeleton, causing it to fall apart. Tako and the others fall out. Murder Man X: WHO ARE THOSE GUYS?!? Ink Brute: MURDER MAN! WE HAVE INTRUDERS! Murder Man: WHAT?!? KILL THEM! Ink Brute smashes at the five, but they run off. Ink Brute chases after them. Murder Man. Wait. I don’t know them! Mega Maid: WHO ARE THOSE GUYS?!?!? Spider Man enters. Spider Man: I’ll deal with them! Spider Man shoots web at Kani, but she slices them to pieces. Spider Man: WHAT?!?!? Sunny shoots thorns at Spider Man, pinning him to the wall. Spider Man: DARN IT! Sunny: Hey, Kani! Kani: Hi! Sunny: Um, Kani? Kani: Yes? Sunny: How is one of your hands massive? Kani: I think we got powers from the nuclear waste back at the factory! Sunny: Cool! Maguro telekinetically brainwashes Ink Brute and forces him to hit Murder Man X. Murder Man X: OW! STOP! Ink Brute kicks Murder Man X into a painting and it falls on top of him, knocking him out. Murder Man: INK BRUTE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!? Ink Brute throws a desk at Murder Man, but he destroys it with his arm cannon. Murder Man then throws a large statue at Ink Brute, knocking him out. Murder Man: KILL THEM! KILL THEM! Mega Maid runs up a staircase and encounters Ikura on top of the balcony. Ikura: Hello, there. Mega Maid: YOU WON’T RUIN OUR HEIST! Ikura: Oh, really? Ikura throws salmon eggs at Mega Maid, knocking her into a wall. Mega Maid: OW! Mega Maid shoots at Ikura, but he dodges the blast. Mega Maid: HOLD STILL! Ice Man appears and freezes Mega Maid’s arms and legs, trapping her. Mega Maid: NO! ICE MAN, YOU TRAITOR! Murder Man: ICE MAN?!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! Ice Man: Oh, hi old friend! Ikura: Wait. You know him? Ice Man: Yeah. Me and Firestar used to work for him. But when he fired us, we tried to form our own team, but we eventually turned good. Ikura: Ok. Wasabi: Mustard! (Fire!) Wasabi shoots fireballs at Murder Man as he tries to dodge them. Murder Man: Hey! Watch it! Firestar: Nice! He also has fire powers! Murder Man: Ok! I give up! Just take the artifacts! Later. Murder Man and the others are led into a police car by Brooklyn Guy. Murder Man: Nice try, cops but me and my friends will be back on the streets in 24 hours! Brooklyn Guy: Well, we’ll try to make it 12. The police drive off. Tako: Nice! We stopped a heist! Wasabi: Mustard! (Cool!) Later. Goodman: Breaking news! M’kay? The five living sushi’s I mentioned earlier were reported to have been seen stopping Murder Man and his Merciless Friends from robbing the local museum! Here’s an interview with one of the witnesses, Black Yoshi. Black Yoshi: So I was just on my way to the local KFC until I spotted those five stopping Murder Man from stealing the artifacts! Goodman: Who do you think those guys are? Black Yoshi: I don’t know. People have just saw these guys, but I heard that many are rubbing them the “Sushi Pack”. Tako and the others are shown watching the news. Tako: Wow! People are starting to notice about the heist we stopped! Maguro: I know! They even gave us a name! Kani: Nice! Wasabi: MUSTARD! (SUSHI PACK!) Ikura: You know, ever since we stopped the heist, I feel like we should prevent more of these crimes from happening. Tako: Right! And due to what those people called us, I think that will be our name! Wasabi: MUSTARD! (YES!) The next day. Tako and Wasabi walking around Pensacola. Tako: You know, this city is kinda neat dont you think? Wasabi: Mustard! Tako: Yeah I agree! Tako and Wasabi then see a jewelry shop. Tako: What do you think that is? Wasabi: Uh. Mustard? Tako: Guess were gonna have to see for ourselves! Tako and Wasabi then walk in. Employee: Hi! Welcome to Jilda's Jewelry! How can I help you? Tako: Oh! We're not buying anything! You see were new to this place and we'd like to see what its like here! Wasabi: Mustard! Employee: I perfer ketchup! Anyways, enjoy looking around! Tako: Thanks! By the way, Mustard is the only thing he says. Employee: Cool! It then switches to a dark room. A man wearing a white tuxedo and a white mask with a red diamond on it is seen. He then picks up a phone. A familiar voice is heard. Badman (Voice): Alright Wild Card! Since Heart Head is busy destroying love I hired you to start this jewelry heist! So your going to do as I say! Wild Card: Yes sir! Badman (Voice): Excelent! Now, get started on getting to Jilda's Jewels because I heard about this huge diamond there and its worth a ton. So go and get it! Wild Card: I will! Badman (Voice): Good! Also since it is a jewel shop, there will be tough security! Think you can handel it? Wild Card: Dont worry sir. I have handled tougher heists before! Badman (Voice): Noice! Now get to it! Wild Card: I will sir! Goodbye sir! Wild Card then grabs a suitcase and exits. Meanwhile. In outer space, a HUMONGOUS spaceship suddenly appears via light speed. The camera transitions to the inside of a large office where a tall figure wearing black and grey armor and wearing a black, grey and green helmet is seen observing Earth from the window. ???: I have tried many times to take this planet over. But all of my attempts have failed. First, some car blew up my ship. A flashback of The Robbery is shown showing Murder Man’s car crashing into the ship and blowing it up. ???: Then some squid girl blew up my ship afterwards! A flashback of The Accident is shown where Meggy crashes through the ship and blows it up. ???: THEN I GOT SUCKED INTO SPACE BY SOME GIRL WITH FIRE POWERS! A flashback of New Year is shown where Firestar crashes through the window, causing ??? to get sucked into space and suffocated. ???: Well, today I will FINALLY begin my takeover! No one will stop me! Suddenly, an alien enters the room. Alien: Greetings, Lord Vyce. Lord Vyce: What brings you here? Alien: You may need to see this. The alien pulls out a holocron. When Lord Vyce looks into it, it shows the Sushi Pack stopping the museum heist. Lord Vyce: Who are these guys? Alien: We don’t know. Apparently, they call themselves the Sushi Pack. They’re so far considered the newest heroes in Pensacola. Lord Vyce: So, those five are trying to become heroes? Then, it’s about time that I decide to show them the TRUE way of being a hero! Lord Vyce laughs evilly as the screen cuts to black. _________________________ _________________________ Trivia * The story takes place after Goodman's Money Scheme 3. Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:The Sushi Pack Arc! Category:Tako Maki Episodes Category:Maguro Episodes Category:Kani Episodes Category:Ikura Episodes Category:Wasabi Episodes Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:Mega Maid Episodes Category:Spider Man Episodes Category:Murder Man X Episodes Category:Ink Brute Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Iron Flower Episodes Category:Firestar Episodes Category:Ice Man Episodes Category:Black Yoshi Episodes Category:Lord Vyce Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Patricia Episodes Category:Red Yoshi Episodes Category:Blue Yoshi Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Johnny Old Boy Episodes Category:Principal Garfelf Episodes Category:Odie Episodes Category:Garfoogle Episodes Category:Wild Card Episodes Category:Badman Episodes Category:Alien Episodes Category:The Retarded Broom Thing Episodes Category:Fatass Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes